


Hope for Adventure

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [29]
Category: Batman (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Introspection, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Panromantic, Pining, Plants, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Villains, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Love balances somewhere between pain and pleasure. It's real, and yet, she hasn't felt it from anyone. Men, women, others with more complex genders or no gender — it wouldn't matter to Ivy. Only if they loved her. Without the pheromones. Without conditions or attempting to get in her way.





	Hope for Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't tried writing from Pamela's viewpoint before. Thought I would try it out. And, of course, Harlivy is endgame. Always. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had!
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

*

It will be an nighttime affair. Hordes of rich Americans dabbling in the business of domestic and foreign oil. A high-end reception at the peak of one of Wayne Towers, as these humans congratulate themselves on destroying Mother Earth and her life legacy.

Ivy preens at the doorman, who shakily raises a hand but doesn't do much else, and strolls right inside the entrance.

A colorful, themed banner displays some gilded lettering " **HOPE FOR ADVENTURE** " along with the names of the companies and investors associated. Her chlorophyll-green skin tinges to fair. Ivy winds herself around the wealthy paying her no mind. At least for now.

Leafy vines slowly creep further along her naked, voluptuous figure, covering her groin and upper arms and breasts peeking out of her deep red, curly hair. Sge gets noticed occasionally, with shocked or appalled looks, while the rest of these vile, worthless humans meander around in their fine suits and silks and velvets and furs. Diamonds glittering in their earrings and their tuxedo-buttons. Ivy flicks out her hands.

Gigantic, earthy plants boom out from underneath the floor-tiles, writhing, capturing one or two guests. Windows ringing out.

Deadly spores burst into the air, as the plants unfurl their vibrantly pink-and-green petals. Those who do not breathe it in… they fall prey to Ivy's overwhelming pheromones blooming around them, as she slow-sensually blows a kiss to the entire room.

An array of human fingers trail over Ivy's hip and her back, as well as her collar-bones. Fear _disappears_. They touch Ivy, and then each other, giggling hysterically, ripping off their expensive, tailored clothes. Kissing and writhing. Having wild, right sexual intercourse against tables and chairs. Spanking. Their lips rimming over wine-glasses and slick, leaking holes. _Filth_ — they're all so filthy and pointless.

Love balances somewhere between pain and pleasure. It's real, and yet, she hasn't felt it from anyone. Men, women, others with more complex genders or no gender — it wouldn't _matter_ to Ivy. Only if they loved her. Without the pheromones. Without conditions or attempting to get in her way.

A man with greying hair and a square, handsome jaw grinds to Ivy's thighs, dripping his seed over her belly. A woman — _blonde_ like Harley — presses herself to the length of Ivy's back, moaning raggedly against her cheek. Her diamond-ringed fingers cradling into Ivy's hand, entangling and squeezing down hurriedly. With the slightest push of her abilities, the man and woman halt in place together, immobilized.

"My mother told me if you stayed quiet long enough…" Ivy whispers, running a pale, teasing finger beneath the woman's chin. Her bright green eyes clouding over with euphoria. "You'll hear the flowers speak to you…" She bestows her lips to the man's nose, down to his opening, groaning mouth, dragging in her tongue and filling him whole. "They want you to leave this world… _and sleep in their dirt_ …"

Ivy smears her poisonous, ruby-pink lips to the woman's ear, nipping harshly, drawing blood to the surface.

" _Forever_ …"

They die within moments, sighing out until the air collapses from their lungs.

 _Harley_ … …

Ivy frowns to herself thoughtfully, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, stepping around the fuck-piles and warm, blood-clotting remains. She's not going to apologize for loving her. Or trying to save Harley while in this lifeless, rotting world.

Not now. Not ever.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 29](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Panromantic** " and I do actually think Pamela IS canonly. Huh. Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 29 which is "group sex, spanking, rimming, voyeurism" & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
